Elle revient
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Après plusieurs incantations Piper arrive enfin à ressusciter sa sœur Prue morte quelques années auparavant. Comment est-ce que ça va se passer entre les désormais 4 sœurs? Et pour les pouvoirs, les démons…? A DECOUVRIR! svp R&R. REVIEWS SVP !
1. Incantation

**Elle revient**

**Auteur : Maryline**

**Date : août 2004**

**Résume**** :**

Après plusieurs incantations Piper arrive enfin à ressusciter sa sœur Prue morte quelques années auparavant. Comment est-ce que cela va se passer entre les désormais 4 sœurs ? Et pour les pouvoirs, les démons… ? A DECOUVRIR !!! svp R&R.

LA SUITE BIENTOT, j'attends vos Reviews

**CHAPITRE 1 : Incantation**

Piper est dans le grenier, seule, à réciter des formules pour ramener sa sœur Prue. Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que Prue est décédée mais Piper n'a jamais pu l'accepter. Juste après sa mort elle avait déjà essayé, contre l'avis de Léo, de ressusciter Prue mais ça n'avait pas marché. Elle n'avait plus essayé depuis ce jour.

…

Maintenant elle et Phoebe ont une nouvelle sœur, leur demi-sœur Paige Matthews. Au début l'entente était difficile car Paige ne remplaçait pas Prue.

Phoebe n'est désormais plus la plus jeune c'est Paige maintenant ensuite Phoebe et puis Piper qui est l'aînée.

…

Piper essaie de se concentrer pour écrire une formule qui pourrait ramener sa sœur non pas en fantôme mais la ressusciter.

Elle a du mal a se concentrer parce que Phoebe et Paige ont mis la musique à fond en bas.

Piper se lève et se dirige vers la porte du grenier, elle l'ouvre…

- Les filles vous pourriez faire moins de bruit svp j'essaie de me concentrer ? demande Piper à ses deux sœurs.

La musique va tellement fort que Phoebe et Paige n'entendent pas ce que dit Piper.

- Oh j'en ai marre ! dit Piper en claquant la porte du grenier.

- Paige t'aurais pas entendu un truc ? lui demande Phoebe.

- Quel genre de truc ? demande Paige.

- Un bruit ou quelque chose ? ajoute Phoebe.

- Ah non, répond Paige.

- D'accord c'est pas grave, dit Phoebe, je dois avoir des hallucinations.

- Oui c'est sûrement ça, dit Paige un sourire aux lèvres.

Phoebe lui rend son sourire.

- Ca y est, dit Piper, j'ai enfin écrit mon incantation et j'espère que ça va marcher !

Elle prend le papier, sur lequel elle a écrit l'incantation, en main et commence à la réciter.

Prue, toi qui es dans l'au-delà je t'appelle pour que tu reviennes

Non pas sous la forme d'un fantôme mais bien en naturel

Comme tu étais avant de t'en aller

…

On entend un grand bruit sourd et le manoir se met à trembler. La musique de Phoebe et Paige s'éteint d'un coup. Il y a un grand tremblement de terre. Phoebe et Paige se regardent comme si c'était l'autre qui avait fait quelque chose, une formule…

- Eh mais ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Paige à Phoebe, j'y suis pour rien.

- Et bien moi non plus, dit Phoebe.

Elles regardent toutes les deux vers le grenier…

- Si ce n'est ni toi ni moi, dit Phoebe les yeux levés vers le grenier, ça ne peut être que Piper.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique, dit Paige.

- Allons voir, dit Phoebe.

- Bonne idée, dit Paige.

Elles se dirigent vers les escaliers en direction du grenier…

-----------------------------


	2. Tu es là

**CHAPITRE 2 : Tu es là !**

Arrivées dans le grenier elles poussent toutes les deux un cris.

Prue est au milieu de la pièce, en chair et en os, bien vivante.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Phoebe. Prue c'est bien toi ?

- Oui Phoebe, c'est bien moi, dit Prue.

Phoebe, Piper et Prue commencent à pleurer, elles s'embrassent et se serrent dans les bras.

- Oh et voici Paige, dit Phoebe à Prue.

- Bonjour Paige moi c'est Prue.

- Oui je sais qui tu es, lui dit Paige. Je suis ravie de te 'rencontrer'.

- Moi aussi mais qui es-tu ? lui demande Prue.

- Heu… dit Paige.

Les filles redescendent dans le salon et Phoebe et Piper expliquent tout à Prue. Prue était loin de se douter que toutes les trois avaient une demi-sœur.

- Oui c'est surprenant, dit Phoebe, on le sait. Elle est sorcière et mi être de lumière également.

Paige se sent un peu gênée car ses sœurs connaissent Prue mais elle non et elle a peur de se sentir de trop.

- Les filles, dit Paige, je pense que je vais vous laisser…

- Arrête, dit Piper, tu fais partie de la famille autant que Prue.

- Allez vient t'asseoir avec nous, lui dit Phoebe, nous avons plein de choses à nous raconter.

Paige s'assied à côté de Piper.

- Alors Prue, raconte t'étais o ? demande Phoebe.

- Au paradis je crois, dit Prue. C'était calme, il y avait plein de lumière…

- Tu as vu maman ? demande Piper.

- Oui et grand-mère aussi, dit Prue. En tout cas je suis contente d'être revenue, merci beaucoup Piper.

- Et nous aussi nous sommes contente que tu sois revenue, dit Piper. J'ai essayé différentes formules après ta disparition mais rien n'a marché. Ensuite j'ai essayé de me faire à l'idée que tu étais morte et ça a été très dur. Et ce matin je me suis dit que j'allais tenter une ultime tentative et ça a marché.

…

- Les filles vous voulez du th ? demande Piper à ses trois sœurs.

- Oui volontiers, répondent-elles.

Piper va en préparer dans la cuisine.

- En tout cas je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir faire ta connaissance Prue, dit Paige. Elles me parlaient tellement de toi que j'avais l'impression de te connaître mais ce n'était pas pareil.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de savoir que j'ai une autre sœur, dit Prue.

Piper revient avec les tasses de thé.

- Alors racontez-moi ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans vos vies, demande Prue.

- Je me suis mariée avec Cole, dit Phoebe. Ensuite je suis allée régner sur l'enfer avec lui et puis nous avons divorcé. Ensuite il est mort !

- Oh, dit Prue, je suis vraiment désolée Phoebe.

- Ne le sois pas il était redevenu méchant. Ah oui, ajoute Phoebe, maintenant je travaille dans un journal et j'ai ma propre rubrique 'Les conseils de Phoebe'. En fait je réponds aux lettres des gens et je leur donne des conseils pour leurs amours, leur vie… Et je sors avec le patron du journal, Jason. Il voyage beaucoup entre ici et Hong Kong. Parfois je vais le voir là-bas quand il part pour un mois ou plus.

- Génial, dit Prue, je suis contente pour toi. Et toi Piper, quoi de neuf ?

- Chris, venu du futur, est notre nouvel être de lumière car il a dit à Léo qu'il était prévu qu'il soit fondateur et depuis nous ne nous voyons plus, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Oh je suis désolée, dit Prue.

- C'est la vie, dit Piper.

- Et toi Paige, raconte-moi un peu ta vie si tu veux bien, dit Prue.

- Bien sûr que je veux bien nous sommes sœurs, dit Paige. Je travaillais comme assistance sociale, enfin dans les bureaux seulement, et j'ai abandonné car mon patron n'aimait pas que je m'absente souvent sans prévenir et sans pouvoir lui donner d'explications valables. Je sors avec un homme qui pratiquait la magie avant mais plus trop maintenant, il est donc au courant pour moi également. Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand nous essayions de régler leurs problèmes de famille, de fantômes…

- Tu dois être contente ?! lui demande Prue.

- Oui, tout va bien pour l'instant, avoue Paige.

- Et aussi, ajoute Phoebe, il faut que tu saches que Darryl et sa femme sont au courant pour nos pouvoirs… et ils nous aident parfois. C'est mieux comme ça.

- Je comprends, dit Prue, on ne doit plus se cacher pour Darryl maintenant alors ça doit être plus simple.

- Oui, répond Paige. Nous menons chacun nos enquêtes et on s'entraide.

…

Le petit Wyatt commence à pleurer et les filles l'entendent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Prue. Il y a un bébé dans la maison ?

Piper se lève et va le prendre dans son berceau pour l'amener près de ses sœurs.

- Je te présente mon fils Wyatt, dit Piper. Il a 9 mois et Léo est son papa, dit Piper en faisant un bisou à son fils.

- Vous avez un eu un enfant ? répète Prue agréablement surprise.

- Et oui, et se sont mes sœurs qui m'ont aidé à accoucher ici. Wyatt a des pouvoirs magiques lui aussi et sait déjà un peu s'en servir.

- C'est merveilleux, dit Prue.

- Et maintenant tu es là, c'est trop beau j'ai peur de me réveiller demain et que tu ne sois plus là, dit Phoebe.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Prue, je n'ai aucune envie de m'en aller, je suis ici et j'y reste.

Les sœurs parlent de tout et de rien en regardant le petit Wyatt.

- Tu veux le prendre ? demande Piper à Prue.

- Volontiers, répond Prue. Merci.

Piper lui tend le bébé. Prue lui parle et Wyatt la regarde et lui fait des genres de calins comme s'il l'a connaissait déjà. Il se sent en confiance sinon il pleurerait.

- Tu es très mignon, dit Prue à Wyatt.

Wyatt lui fait un sourire comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire

…

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte…

-----------------------------


	3. Réactions en chaîne

MERCI BCP **Geneviève **et MERCI BCP **Milico** j'écris la suite et je la poste au fur et à mesure. Ca me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez bien ce que j'écris, merci bcp !!! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur mes nouveaux chapitres, les séries sur lesquelles vous aimeriez bien que j'écrive…

**CHAPITRE 3 : Réactions en chaîne**

Phoebe se lève et va ouvrir. C'est Léo. Il est revenu de chez les fondateurs car il a 'entendu' que des événements se passent chez les Halliwell.

- Bonjour Léo, dit Phoebe, qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

- Bonjour Phoebe, ravie de te revoir, dit-il un peu vexé qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il fait là comme s'il n'était plus le bienvenu.

- Allez fait pas l'idiot, dit-elle, entre !

Léo entre et entend plusieurs personnes parler entres elles.

- Vous avez des invités ? demande-t-il en passant le pas de la porte.

- On peut dire ça ainsi. Viens vite tu vas être surpris, lui dit Phoebe.

Léo et Phoebe avancent vers le salon. Prue est de dos donc Léo la voit de dos.

Ensuite il lui fait face et a la bouche grande ouverte. Prue le regarde également.

- Mais c'est impossible… je dois sûrement être en train de rêver… dit Léo.

Prue se lève et s'avance vers lui…

- Bonjour Léo, non tu ne rêves pas je suis bien là, vivante, en chair et en os devant toi, répond Prue.

- Mais… comment… ? demande Léo tellement sous le choc qu'il en perd ses mots.

- Assieds-toi, lui dit Phoebe.

Léo s'assied. Il n'en croit toujours pas ses yeux. Piper lui explique…

- Léo, tu te souviens que depuis la mort de Prue j'ai essayé différentes formules pour la ressusciter … dit Piper

- Oui je me souviens et ça ne marchait pas, dit Léo.

- Et bien cette fois-ci ça a marché, dit Phoebe toute excitée.

- Oui je vois ça, répond Léo. Je suis tellement content de te revoir Prue.

- Moi aussi, répond-elle.

Léo se lève pour prendre Prue dans ses bras.

- C'est tellement inattendu, ajoute Léo.

- Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi, dit Prue.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Tu souffrais… ? demande Léo qui a plein de questions qui lui passent par la tête.

Les 4 sœurs expliquent à Léo la situation, comment tout c'est passé, ce que Prue a vécu…

Après plus d'une demi-heure de discutions Léo se lève.

- Piper je peux te parler en privé stp ?

- Oui bien sûr, répond-elle même si son cœur lui disait de rester près de Prue.

…

-----------------------------


	4. Pourquoi ?

Thanks very much **C. C. McKenna** for your review !

I know you don't understand but don't worry I translate all my fanfics into English so you'll be able to read it and understand it soon. Cause when translated I ask one of my American penpal to take a look and correct my mistakes, as I have several fanfics if you wanna correct my English versions of some just let me know.

**CHAPITRE 4 : Pourquoi ?**

Piper et Léo vont s'isoler dans la cuisine pour pouvoir parler en privé.

- Serais-tu devenue folle Piper ? lui demande Léo.

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu sais bien que j'étais déjà contre cette idée quand tu as essayé de la ressusciter juste après sa mort, dit Léo.

- Oui mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est ma sœur…

- Je sais bien mais tu n'as jamais pensé aux conséquences que tout ceci pourrait avoir…

- Que pourrait-il arriver de pire que le jour où nous avons perdu Prue ? demande Piper.

- Ce que tu as fait pourrait et va sûrement modifier le futur à tout jamais.

- Et alors ? demande-t-elle. Ma sœur est revenue et c'est le principal. Tout le monde est heureux sauf toi apparemment…

- Ne dis pas ça, bien sûr que je suis content que Prue soit à nouveau parmi nous mais il ne faut pas négliger que tu as utilisé la magie à tes fins personnelles et tu sais ce qui se produit quand une de vous le fait…

- Oui je sais, dit Piper, il arrive toujours quelque chose de maléfique ou quelque chose se retourne contre nous. Mais tu peux me croire, à quatre nous serons beaucoup plus fortes…

- Est-ce que tu sais si elle a encore ses pouvoirs ? lui demande Léo.

- Non, à vrai dire ce n'a pas été notre question prioritaire, avoue Piper.

… Léo réfléchit quelques instants…

- Et pour le pouvoir des trois… ? demande Léo.

- Et bien quoi ? Ce sera le pouvoir des quatre maintenant ? dit Piper avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne trouve pas ça marrant, dit Léo.

- Arrête, n'en fais pas toute une histoire, dit-elle, Prue est là et nous devrions plutôt aller au près d'elle…

- Tu as raison, dit Léo.

Phoebe arrive dans la cuisine…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demande-t-elle à Piper et Léo.

- Rien, dit Léo.

- Bon, dit Phoebe, vous êtes prêt à revenir dans le salon maintenant ?

Les filles laissent Léo passer devant elles et Phoebe murmure à l'oreille de Piper.

- Dis, tu me diras de quoi vous avez parlé hein ?

- Oui, tantôt, dit Piper.

A nouveau tous dans le living personne ne peut détacher son regard de Prue et elle s'en rend bien compte.

- Vous pouvez arrêter de me dévisager, dit-elle, je vous promets que je ne vais pas m'envoler.

- Excuse-nous dit Piper.

- C'est pas grave, dit Prue. Ca me fait juste bizarre de vous voir tous me regarder ainsi, comme une revenante.

…

Tous la regardent avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon ça va, dit Prue, d'accord c'est vrai que je suis une revenante.

- Je vais préparer ta chambre, lui dit Phoebe.

Ensuite Phoebe regarde ses sœurs et réfléchit. Depuis la disparition de Prue et l'arrivée de Paige c'était Paige qui occupait la chambre qui autrefois était celle de Prue.

Un problème de chambres se pose.

- C'est moi qui suis dans ta chambre, dit Paige. Je vais enlever mes affaires et nous allons y mettre les tiennes.

- Non, dit Prue, c'est ta chambre à présent…

- Mais… commence Paige.

- Tout va bien, lui dit Prue.

- Je sens que je me suis imposée depuis ton départ, enfin je veux dire ta mort… dit Paige

- Non pas du tout, disent les sœurs en même temps.

- Ecoute Paige, dit Prue, tu es notre sœur aussi, ma sœur que je suis contente de découvrir et cette chambre est la tienne maintenant, et pas de discussions, dit Prue.

- D'accord, dit Paige qui ne sait plus trop quoi dire.

Les filles réfléchissent à un endroit où Prue pourra dormir. Il y a le divan…

- Tu dormiras dans ma chambre, dit Piper. Nous allons acheter un autre lit et le mettre dans ma chambre et nous partagerons ma chambre.

- Si ça ne te gêne pas… dit Prue.

- Tu rigoles, dit Piper, j'ai bien réfléchi avant d'essayer une ultime fois de te faire revenir, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Méchante, dit Prue.

- Je rigole, dit Piper.

- Je sais, dit Prue.

Tous commencent à rire, même Léo.

-----------------------------


	5. Pouvoirs ou pas pouvoirs ?

**C. C. McKenna** : don't worry all my fanfictions we'll be translated into English soon. It just takes time. I finished translating the first one, but my American penpal hasn't given it back to me yet after correcting the possible mistakes. Then I'm gonna translate the others.

**CHAPITRE 5 : Pouvoirs ou pas pouvoirs ?**

- Prue tu as toujours tes pouvoirs ? lui demande Léo.

Prue réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je vais essayer, dit Prue.

Elle cligne des yeux en direction d'un vase posé sur un meuble à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se concentre pour le faire bouger de place.

Rien ne se produit.

- Oh non, dit Prue, ne me dite pas que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs.

- Attends, lui dit Phoebe, ne panique pas il faut peut-être juste le temps que ça revienne.

- Tu as peut-être raison, dit Prue.

Léo s'avance près d'elle…

- Prue, avais-tu toujours tes pouvoirs quand tu étais …

- Morte, ajoute Prue.

- Heu, dit Léo, oui.

- Non je ne les avais plus mais de toute façon il n'y avait pas de démons, rien de maléfiques donc je n'en avais pas besoin. Mais maintenant je les aimerais bien.

Ils se regardent tous.

- Essaie encore une fois Prue et concentre-toi bien, lui dit Piper.

- D'accord.

Prue fixe à nouveau son regard sur ce vase et après quelques secondes de concentration il bouge de place mais pas comme Prue le voulait. Il traverse toute la pièce et casse une vitre avant de s'arrêter.

- Wow, dit Paige, apparemment tes pouvoirs sont revenus.

- Et bien plus fort qu'avant, dit Phoebe.

- C'est génial, dit Prue, je me retrouve enfin.

- Oui, dit Piper, c'est super mais il faut faire attention de ne pas détruire tout le manoir quand même.

- Il me semble que tu es devenue bien maniaque, lui dit Prue un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh oui, dit Phoebe, tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

Piper se lève du divan.

- Bon, dit-elle, puisque vous êtes tous contre moi je m'en vais.

- Arrête, c'était pour rire, dit Phoebe, revient.

Piper revient s'asseoir avec ses sœurs.

- Et vous, demande Prue, vos pouvoirs ont évolu ?

- Oui, dit Piper. Si je suis trop nerveuse je peux faire exploser des choses et parfois c'est incontrôlable, j'ai même détruit la moitié du grenier une fois. J'étais très énervée et j'ai levé les mains sans aucune intention d'utiliser mes pouvoirs et tout s'est détruit.

- Et ensuite elle a piqué sa crise parce qu'il fallait tout remettre en ordre, ajoute Phoebe. C'était marrant.

- J'imagine, dit Prue.

- Ah vous trouvez ça marrant ?! s'exclame Piper.

- Et toi Phoebe tes pouvoirs ont évolu ? lui demande Prue.

- Oui, dit-elle, maintenant j'ai des visions aussi bien d'événements passés que d'événements futurs. Et aussi j'ai le dont de sentir ce que les gens ressentent, par exemple s'ils sont tristes, s'ils cachent quelque chose… Parfois c'est très pénible quand il y a trop d'émotions en même temps.

- Oui, tu en as pas mal souffert c'est vrai, déclare Piper.

- Oui mais j'arrive à contrôler ce dont qui n'est pas un pouvoir si génial qu'il pourrait paraître, dit Phoebe.

- Arrête, dit Paige, au moins tu peux sentir si un garçon est vraiment amoureux de toi.

- Oui c'est vrai que ça a certains avantage, dit Phoebe.

Ensuite, Prue demande à Paige de lui expliquer comment elle est arrivée au manoir, comment la rencontre avec les filles s'est passée… Elles s'expliquent tout, Prue ne veut pas manquer un seul élément.

…

Ensuite Chris arrive au milieu du salon, face à Léo mais dos aux filles.

- Léo, on a besoin de toi en haut, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demande Chris. Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu y es.

- Quelque chose d'inimaginable, d'impensable est arrivé ici… commence Léo.

- Et ça te retient ici plutôt que de revenir en haut ?

- Retourne-toi Chris ! dit Léo. Tu comprendras.

Chris se retourne et manque de tomber à la renverse en voyant Prue. Il ne l'a jamais vue à part en photos.

- Tu es Prue, dit-il en s'avançant près d'elle.

- Oui, et toi qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Chris.

- Ah c'est toi le nouvel être de lumière… dit Prue

- Oui c'est bien moi.

- Mais les filles vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il était si jeune… dit Prue à ses sœurs.

- Non, mais nous t'avions dit qu'il était jeune sans trop préciser.

Chris se tient devant les filles qui se lèvent pour être à sa hauteur.

- Mais comment… ? commence Chris

- Je vais t'expliquer, lui dit Piper.

Piper lui explique la même chose qu'elle a expliquée précédemment à Léo.

- Chris tu as l'air surpris de voir Prue ! lui dit Léo. Tu ne l'as jamais vue dans le futur ?

- Non.

- Alors elle n'était pas dans le futur ? demande Léo. Ce n'est pas très encourageant, dit-il.

- Non elle n'y était pas, répond Chris.

…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Léo ? demande Piper.

- Que notre futur à tous va être modifié, dit Chris ne laissant pas à Léo le temps de répondre.

- Et c'est nécessairement une mauvaise chose ? demande Phoebe.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Léo, on verra.

- En tout cas, dit Piper, il n'est pas question qu'on nous enlève Prue à nouveau.

- Et moi j'ai bien envie de rester, dit Prue, je me plais mieux ici que là haut, et puis j'ai une nouvelle sœur, Paige que j'ai envie de mieux connaître…

- Moi aussi, dit Paige, j'ai envie de mieux connaître ma nouvelle grande sœur. C'est vrai que Phoebe et Piper m'ont tellement souvent parlé de toi que j'ai un peu l'impression de te connaître mais ce n'est pas pareil de t'avoir en chair et en os.

- Au fait Chris, demande Léo, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici au manoir maintenant ?

- Oui, je venais parler aux filles d'un démon…

…

-----------------------------


	6. Démon

**CHAPITRE 6 : Démon**

Chris est venu expliquer aux filles qu'il y a un nouveau démon à combattre.

Les filles se regardent déçues de devoir à nouveau parler de démons à combattre alors que Prue est à peine revenue d'entre les morts. Elles ont juste envie de rester avec elle…

Chris regarde Léo et ensuite les filles.

- Les filles, dit-il, il s'agit du démon Garflok.

Phoebe et Paige se mettent à rire, bientôt suivie de Piper et Prue.

- Je sais, dit Chris, son nom fait souvent rire…

- Ca tu l'as dit, dit Phoebe.

- Bon les filles, soyez sérieuses svp, dit Chris.

- D'accord, dit Paige en soupirant.

- Ce démon est très dangereux car il peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui.

- Et comment peut-on le différencier de lui-même s'il a l'apparence d'une autre personne ? Comment savoir s'il n'est pas toi par exemple, enfin si tu n'es pas lui… demande Phoebe.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Chris.

- Et comment peut-on le vaincre ? demande Piper.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée non plus, dit-il. Vous devez chercher dans le livre des ombres.

- D'accord, disent les filles, on y va.

Les filles montent les escaliers qui conduisent au grenier, là où se trouve le livre des ombres sur un genre de pied en bois.

Piper tourne les pages à toute vitesse en ayant juste le temps de lire les titres des pages, les noms des démons.

- Je ne vois rien à son sujet, dit Piper.

- Tu as peut-être fait le tour des pages trop vite, dit Phoebe.

…

- Attendez, dit Paige, laissez-moi faire.

Les filles la regardent. Paige s'avance près du livre, à côté de Piper et commence à réciter une formule.

« Toi qui d'en haut à une vue sur tout

Rend-nous service

Montre-nous la page sur le démon Gardosh »

Les pages du livre se mettent à tourner à toute vitesse et puis le livre se referme en un violent bruit. Ensuite il tombe à terre.

Toutes regardent le spectacle.

- Paige, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser la magie à des fins personnelles, ça n'a jamais rien de bon, tu vois ce qui arrive ? lui dit Piper.

- Ce n'était pas pour des fins personnelles car c'est pour une bonne cause, réplique Paige.

Prue et Phoebe rigolent.

- Je vois que rien n'a changé pendant mon absence, dit Prue en souriant.

- Absolument, dit Phoebe, tout est toujours pareil. Sauf qu'avant c'était toi qui me disais ça à moi.

- Tu as raison, dit Prue.

- T'en fais pas Paige, dit Phoebe, tu t'es sûrement trompée de prénom pour le démon.

- Mais non, dit Paige, enfin je ne pense pas.

Les filles réfléchissent quelques instants.

- Mais oui, dit Piper, c'était pas Gardosh mais Garflok, rectifie Piper.

- Juste, dit Paige.

A peine le prénom prononcé et sans redire la formule le livre des ombres se remet sur le pied en bois. Les pages se tournent très vite et s'ouvrent sur celle qui se rapporte à ce démon.

- Ah, dit Paige, ma formule n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, dit-elle.

Elles s'avancent toutes près du livre pour lire ce qu'il est écrit concernant ce démon.

_'Ce démon a déjà refait surface plusieurs fois, il prend l'apparence d'autres personnes pour s'approcher des personnes qu'il cherche à détruire. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de distinguer un humain de ce démon qui aurait pris l'apparence d'une personne et c'est…'_

- Mais, dit Piper, il n'est pas mis ce qui différencie et c'est justement l'élément le plus important et il n'est pas mentionné non plus comment le tuer.

- Je sais, dit Phoebe, on devra se méfier et chercher par nous-mêmes.

- Je suis là pour vous aider maintenant, dit Prue.

Phoebe, Piper et Paige regardent leur sœur avant d'aller lui faire un câlin !

- Oui c'est vrai, dit Phoebe, tu es là maintenant, grâce à Piper qui t'a ramenée et nous ne voulons plus te perdre à nouveau.

…


	7. Pendant ce temps

**CHAPITRE 7 : Pendant ce temps…**

Au salon Léo et Chris sont en train de discuter.

- Léo pourquoi n'as-tu pas su empêcher ta femme, enfin ex-femme ou je ne sais pas, de ressusciter Prue.

- Je suis seulement arrivé après, dit-il. Quand Piper a plusieurs fois essayé de ressusciter sa sœur peu après sa mort je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et elle m'en voulait

Léo regarde Chris inquiet.

- Chris qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de rencontrer Prue.

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- Mais alors c'est quoi ? demande Léo.

- Elle n'était pas dans le futur donc c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être ramenée à la vie…

- Elle allait peut-être arriver plus tard, dit Léo.

- J'en doute, dit Chris. Et maintenant le futur de tous va être changé à tout jamais, et mon futur. Que vais-je devenir ?

- On n'est encore sûr de rien, lui dit Léo, calme-toi et essaie de voir le bon côté des choses.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Elles sont maintenant 4 pour se battre, donc elles sont plus fortes…

- Oui mais le pouvoir des 3 tu en fais quoi ? demande Chris.

- Tu as vu que Prue a toujours ses pouvoirs, pour le reste on verra bien.

Chris ne sait plus trop quoi dire. D'un côté il est content de rencontrer Prue et de voir les filles tellement heureuse et d'un autre côté il a peur pour le futur de tous et pour son futur vu que Prue n'était pas là quand il l'a quitté pour venir dans ce qui est pour lui le passé.

- Chris, avant d'en tirer des conclusions on va attendre de vois comment ça se passe au quotidien, pour combattre et tuer se démon…

- Oui, mais… dit Chris

- Sssssshut, dit Léo les filles arrivent.

…


	8. Bizarre

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS, voici la suite**

****

**CHAPITRE 8 : Bizarre…**

Les filles regardent les garçons qui s'arrêtent brusquement de discuter.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? demande Piper.

- De nous bien sûr ! dit Phoebe sans modestie.

- Evidemment, dit Chris.

- Mais non, dit Léo, on se disait juste qu'on était content que Prue soit à nouveau là.

- Bien sûr qu'on est tous content ! dit Phoebe.

Chris fait signe aux filles de s'asseoir et il s'assied sur un fauteuil à part.

- Bon les filles, il faut se dépêcher de vaincre de démon…

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé dans le livre des ombres ? demande Léo.

- Pas grand-chose, dit Phoebe.

Léo est étonné.

- Comment pas grand chose ?

- Voilà ce qu'il était mis, dit Phoebe : _'Ce démon a déjà refait surface plusieurs fois, il prend l'apparence d'autres personnes pour s'approcher des personnes qu'il cherche à détruire. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de distinguer un humain de ce démon qui aurait pris l'apparence d'une personne et c'est…'_

Phoebe avait parlé très vite sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Tu vois l'élément le plus important n'y figure pas, dit Piper.

- Nous ne savons pas comment le vaincre, ajoute Paige.

Chris réfléchit.

- Si on essayait d'abord de le localiser ? demande-t-il.

- Par 'si on essayait', tu veux dire nous ! dit Phoebe.

- Mais bien sûr, allez, arrêter de perdre du temps svp, demande Chris.

- Eh c'est bon on n'est pas à la seconde près ! se plaint Paige.

Chris ne sait pas quoi faire, parfois il trouve les sorcières un peu trop insouciantes.

Les filles se lèvent et vont à table, elles sortent le plan de la ville et le genre de pendentif. Ce pendentif vert foncé devient vers clair fluo et s'arrête sur la carte à l'endroit où se trouve le démon.

Piper prend le pendentif et le fait tourner au-dessus du plan et attend.

Rien ne se passe.

- Tiens c'est bizarre, dit Piper.

- Oui, dit Phoebe.

…

Léo et Chris regardent les filles et ce qu'elle sont en train de faire.

- Attends, dit Paige, laisse-moi essayer.

Piper regarde sa sœur et se dit « pourquoi pas ».

- Tiens, vas-y si tu penses avoir plus de chance que moi.

Paige prend le pendentif et tente sa chance. Cette fois quelque chose se passe mais ce n'est pas ce que les filles attendaient…

…


	9. A la chasse au démon

**CHAPITRE 9 : A la chasse au démon**

Le pendentif se met à tournoyer de plus en plus vite au dessus du plan et puis s'envole dans toute la pièce pour finalement venir s'écraser au sol, devant les quatre sœur.

- Alors là je n'y comprends plus rien, dit Paige.

- Tu vois, lui dit Piper, tu n'as pas eu plus de chance que moi finalement.

- Ca valait la peine de tenter le coup, dit Paige en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est quand même pas normal, dit Léo.

- On le sait, dit Phoebe, mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse.

- Il faut trouver une solution, dit Chris.

- Tu penses peut-être qu'on ne le sait pas ? demande Phoebe en souriant.

- Bon les filles mettez vos vestes, dit Piper.

- Où on va ? demande Paige.

- A la chasse, répond Piper.

- Nous ne pouvons pas localiser le démon donc nous partons à sa recherche, c'est bien ça ? demande Prue.

- Exactement.

Léo et Chris se regardent.

- Soyez prudentes ! leur dit Chris.

- Evidemment, dit Paige, comme à chaque fois !

Elles marchent vers la porte d'entrée. Puis Piper fait demi tour et regarde Wyatt.

- Au fait Léo, tu gardes Wyatt ?

- Euh… bien sûr !

Piper rejoint à présent ces sœurs sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu as une idée par où commencer nos recherches ? demande Phoebe à Piper.

- Non pas trop, on va se fier à notre instinct.

- En espérant qu'il nous guide bien, ajoute Paige.

Elles marchent pendant plusieurs heures dans les rues au hasard. Et elles parlent de tout et de rien. Prue a envie de tout savoir sur les vies de ses sœurs, mais il y a tellement à raconter…

Finalement elles arrivent dans une ruelle étroite, assez sombre. Cette ruelle est très longue. On ne distingue pas grand chose. Elles avancent lentement.

Elles remarquent quelque chose…

…


	10. Vision

**CHAPITRE 10 : Vision**

Elles s'approchent et trouve une femme d'une trentaine d'année allongée sur le ventre. Morte. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de sang ou de lutte. Elles la tournent sur le côté et découvre autour de son coup un collier que portent parfois les sorcières pour se protéger de certains démons. L'arme du crime a disparu.

- Mon Dieu, dit Piper. Une sorcière. Egorgée…

- Vous pensez que c'est l'œuvre du démon que nous recherchons ? demande Paige.

- Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas il y a à nouveau quelqu'un qui en veut aux sorcières, dit Piper.

- Comme ci ce n'était pas tout le temps le cas ! se plaint Phoebe.

- Allez, reprends-toi Phoebe. Tu étais une battante avant que je ne disparaisse, dit Prue.

- Et je le suis toujours, dit Phoebe en redressant la tête.

- Bon svp on pourrait se concentrer sur cette victime ? demande Piper.

- Bien sûr, répondent les sœurs.

Elles n'ont pas le temps de réfléchir beaucoup que la police arrive déjà sur les lieux.

Darryl s'avance près des filles.

- Alors ? demande-t-il. C'est un dossier que je devrais classer discrètement ou que je peux rendre publique ?

- Euh, dit Phoebe en regardant Darryl.

- Ne dis rien Phoebe j'ai compris.

Un autre inspecteur s'approche près des filles et de Darryl. Les filles n'ont pas eu le temps de tout examiner, de chercher des indices et Darryl peut le lire sur le visage de Phoebe.

- Vas interroger les gens de ce côté stp ! demande Darryl à l'inspecteur.

- Ok j'y vais.

Darryl regarde les filles qui lui font un sourire.

- Merci Darryl.

- Bon faites vite.

- Oui, dit Phoebe.

Phoebe touche le collier de la fille et a une vision. Une vision très violente. Elle manque de s'écrouler et c'est Piper qui la rattrape. Darryl essaie de cacher la scène en se mettant derrière elle de sorte à ce que les inspecteurs et autres personnes voient son dos et non Phoebe rattrapée par sa sœur.

La vision dure près d'une minute.

Elle voit un homme, plutôt un démon, s'approcher de cette femme avec un couteau à la main. La femme récite une incantation pour essayer de vaincre ce démon mais elle n'y arrive pas. Il lui plante le couteau dans la poitrine, la regarde droit dans les yeux et ensuite l'égorge.

Elle connaît ce démon, elle l'a déjà vu mais là tout de suite c'est comme si c'était le trou de mémoire.

La vision est finie. Elle ouvre les yeux et se remet sur ses pieds. L'inspecteur revient près de Darryl et des filles et Darryl demande aux filles de rentrer chez elle et dit qu'il passera tout à l'heure pour avoir des détails.

Les filles s'éloignent.

- Alors, ta vision ? lui demande Piper.

Phoebe leur raconte tout.

- Et pour le démon tu as une idée ? demande Prue.

- Oui enfin non, c'était flou mais c'est quelqu'un que j'ai déjà vu…

- Tu en es sûre ? demande Piper

- Oui.

- On a déjà vu tellement de démons… ajoute Paige.

Phoebe réfléchit

- Oh mon Dieu mais c'est impossible…

…


	11. Impossible ou non ?

**CHAPITRE 11 : Impossible ou non ?**

Les sœurs marchent toujours en direction de leur manoir. Elles regardent Phoebe qui a l'air bizarre.

- Quoi Phoebe ? demande Piper

- Tu te souviens ? ajoute Paige.

- Euh oui mais c'est impossible, j'ai du mal voir, dit-elle.

- Dis-nous ce que t'as vu ! demande Piper

- Balthazar, dit Phoebe.

Les sœurs sont surprises.

- Mais il est mort, de même que Cole, dit Paige.

- Oui je sais, dit Phoebe, pourtant je suis pratiquement certaine que c'est Balthazar que j'ai vu…

Elles arrivent au manoir et rentrent chez elle. Elles déposent leurs vestes et s'asseyent dans le divan.

Léo va à leur rencontre et Chris ne tarde pas à venir non plus.

- Alors ? demande Léo.

- Nous avons trouvé une victime, une sorcière plus exactement, dans une ruelle sombre. Et Phoebe a eu une vision quand elle a touché le collier de la fille. Le collier sensé protéger les sorcières, dit Piper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ? demande Chris.

- Un démon tuer la sorcière, dit Paige

- Quel démon ? demande Chris.

- Balthazar, dit Phoebe.

- Mais… dit Léo.

- Je sais, dit Phoebe, il est mort, comme Cole.

- Tu es sûre d'avoir vu ça ? De l'avoir vu lui ? demande Léo.

- Oui j'en suis sûre et certaine. Ou alors…

- Ou alors quoi ? demande Chris.

- Ou alors c'était le démon qui peut prendre l'apparence d'autres personnes pour se rapprocher des sorcières et les tuer les sorcières, ou dans ce cas juste pour la tuer.

- C'est possible, dit Léo.

Les filles réfléchissent à ce qu'elles pourraient faire.

Ensuite elles entendent Wyatt pleurer.

Piper coure vite près de lui dans son berceau.

- Oh mon amour, maman est l ! lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le petit se calme et regarde sa maman de ses magnifiques petits yeux. Il lui fait un sourire que Piper lui rend. Elle revient dans le salon avec lui dans les bras.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? demande Piper aux autres.

- Une potion non ? demande Paige.

- Oui mais pour ça il faudrait d'abord savoir comment le battre.

Tous se rendent dans la cuisine. Piper donne Wyatt à Léo.

- On peut toujours essayer la même formule que pour Balthazar, dit Phoebe.

- Oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Léo, ça pourrait marcher.

- Mais tu as toujours un morceau de sa chair, Phoebe ?

- Oui attend. C'est là dans le congélateur.

- Berk, dit Paige regardant Phoebe sortir le petit morceau de Balthazar du congélateur du frigo de la cuisine.

- Bon allons-y, dit Piper.

Prue regarde la scène et se dit que vraiment rien n'a changé, ah si peut-être que ses sœurs ont pris de l'assurance maintenant et elles ont beaucoup plus d'expérience.

- Prue tu ne te joins pas à nous ? demande Piper.

- Je préfère vous regarder !

Après quelques minutes la potion est faite.

- Et maintenant ? demande Paige.

...


	12. Vite

**CHAPITRE 12 : Vite**

- On part une nouvelle fois à la chasse, dit Piper.

- Ok, dit Phoebe.

Elles remettent leurs vestes sur elles et quittent la maison. Pendant ce temps-là le téléphone sonne chez les Halliwell et Léo toujours présent décroche. C'est Darryl qui le prévient que le démon est en train de frapper.

- Où ça ? demande Léo.

- Dans Berlyngroad street, répond Darryl. Une femme nous a appelé car elle entendait des cris. Si les filles arrivent vite elles devraient tomber sur le démon et moi j'essaie de retarder les autres officiers pour qu'on arrive après les filles.

- Ok, merci de nous avoir prévenu Darryl.

- C'est normal mais faites vite !

Léo a Wyatt dans les bras. Il le repose dans son berceau et appel Chris.

- Chris… Chris… Chris dépêche-toi c'est urgent.

Chris arrive de là haut et arrive au milieu du salon, devant Léo. Sa chemise est un peu ouverte, ses cheveux décoiffés… et il a des traces de rouge à lèvres sur les joues. Léo le regarde en se demandant ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, enfin non car il sait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Léo n'aime pas le comportement de Chris, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il 's'amuse' avec une sorcière qu'il doit protéger…

- Quoi ? demande Chris. Je suis là maintenant.

- Et dans quelle tenue !!! dit Léo ironiquement.

- Je…

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire là haut, dit Léo. Si seulement…

- Bon tu m'as fait venir pour quoi ?

- Les filles viennent de sortir avec une potion pour vaincre Balthazar…

- Quoi ? Balthazar ? Mais tu m'as dit qu'il est mort et BIEN mort !

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Léo. Phoebe l'a vu dans une vision et c'était lui le démon tueur de sorcière. Enfin bref, Darryl vient de me téléphoner pour dire qu'il est en train de frapper en ce moment même. Les filles avaient déjà quitté la maison avant le coup de téléphone et je ne peux pas sortir et laisser Wyatt seul donc tu vas prévenir les filles et leur indiquer qu'elles doivent aller de suite à Berlyngroad street.

- Ok, dit Chris en rattachant sa chemise et en se frottant un peu les joues.

- Et dépêche-toi ! lui crie Léo pendant que Chris disparaît à la façon d'un être de lumière.

'Il est incroyable' pense Léo 'Irresponsable…'

Chris arrive devant les filles et les téléporte dans un coin discret de la rue sans leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il aurait mis plus de temps à leur expliquer qu'à les 'conduire' directement au bon endroit. Les filles regardent Chris bizarrement.

- Mais que t'est-il arriv ? demande Paige en rigolant.

- Rien… rien du tout, dit Chris.

- Ah je vois ça, dit Prue, un rien du tout avec des lèvres de femmes…

- Prue tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! dit Chris. Déjà trois filles sur le dos tout le temps c'est lourd alors quatre c'est encore pire.

- On t'aime bien Chris, tu le sais, dit Phoebe.

Il y a un secret qui uni Phoebe et Chris. Un grand secret que Chris a révélé à Phoebe uniquement mais c'est parce que celle-ci avait déjà deviné à l'aide d'une vision qui est réellement Chris. 'Si seulement les autres savaient !' pense Phoebe.

Ils entendent des cris de femme.

- Arrêtez de parler et regardez ! ordonne-t-il aux filles qui regardent alors dans la bonne direction.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Piper, vite venez !

Elles courent jusqu'au démon et la victime. Le démon ressemble en effet trait pour trait à Balthazar. Phoebe le regarde bien mais ce n'est pas lui. Il l'envoie valser contre le mur.

- Aie, dit-elle.

- Piper jette vite la potion sur le démon mais ça ne l'affaiblit que quelques secondes.

- Il lâche quand même la victime qui s'écroule sur le sol mais toujours en vie.

Ensuite il reprend ses forces et envoie Piper au sol. Prue essaie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais elle ne les maîtrise pas. Elle fait un trou dans le sol au lieu de toucher et blesser le démon.

Phoebe se relève et les quatre sœurs mettent très vite une formule au point et elles la récitent. Ca semble marcher et le démon se désintègre.

- Wow, dit Prue, ça fait du bien de retrouver tout ça !

- Les démons ? demande Piper.

- Non, la sensation que l'on a quand on les tue ! dit Prue.

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est agréable, dit Paige en aidant la victime à se relever.

La victime regarde les sœurs.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle.

- Des sorcières nous aussi, dit Piper.

- Vous êtes les Halliwell ?

- Oui, répond Phoebe.

- Et bien je vous remercie de m'avoir secourue, sans vous je ne serais plus là à présent.

- Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider, dit Paige.

La victime seulement légèrement blessée rentre chez elle.

- Bon ben nous avons bien travaillé, dit Phoebe, nous méritons de rentrer maintenant.

Chris était resté là et avait regardé toute la scène de loin. Il rentre à la maison juste avant les filles. C'est Paige qui les a ramenée par téléportation pour aller plus vite.

'Pourquoi perdre du temps quand on peut aller très vite' pense Paige.

Elles et Chris expliquent tout à Léo resté à l'intérieur du manoir avec son fils.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous l'ayiez vaincu, dit Léo.

- Oui et j'espère qu'on aura la paix pendant quelques jours maintenant, dit Paige.

- Ne rêve pas trop, lui dit Phoebe.

- Oui je sais, dit Paige.

Piper et Prue se regardent et échangent un sourire.

- C'est si bon de t'avoir retrouvée Prue, dit Piper en lui faisant un câlin.

- Je sais et je suis très contente d'être là avec vous… dit Prue.

- Bon je vois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, dit Chris.

- Oui retourne à tes occupations, dit Léo très sérieux pendant que les filles rigolent.

Chris disparaît pour continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire avant d'être appelé par Léo

Les filles s'apprêtent à passer une bonne fin de journée avant les prochains démons à combattre. Prue porte Wyatt et celui-ci la regarde bizarrement, les yeux grands ouverts et se met à pleurer... Sa bulle de protection bleue se forme autour de lui…

…


	13. Vérité

**CHAPITRE 13 : Vérité. **

Les filles sont étonnées.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demande Paige.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Piper.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas habitué à Prue, dit Phoebe.

- Non ça m'étonnerait dit Piper. Il sent les personnes qui sont de sa famille et il les reconnaît, il n'a pas besoin de les voir pendant longtemps.

Les filles regardent Prue.

- Les filles expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe svp ? demande Prue.

- Tu le sais très bien ce qu'il se passe ! lui dit Piper.

- Piper mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Paige.

- Je pense avoir compris, dit Phoebe.

- Alors explique-moi, demande Paige.

- Tu te souviens quand on cherchait à localiser le démon sur le plan de la ville et bien un truc bizarre c'est passé avec le pendentif qui s'est mis à devenir fou… ensuite elle ne sait pas maîtriser ses pouvoirs ce qui est bizarre et qui ne doit pas arriver même si elle a été hors service pendant quelques temps. Et maintenant Wyatt qui pleure et met sa bulle de protection ! Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, dit Phoebe en reprenant Wyatt des bras de Prue pour le remettre dans son berceau.

- Paige s'interroge : Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Prue est…

- Le démon que nous recherchons ? SI.

- Mais tu es folle, dit Prue. Enfin c'est toi qui m'a ramenée…

- Je suis sûre de ce que je dis, affirme Phoebe.

- Moi aussi, continue Piper. Réfléchis Paige, ce démon prend la forme de…

- Des personnes décédées que nous aimons pour se rapprocher de nous et pouvoir mieux nous tuer, dit Paige.

- Voilà, dit Phoebe.

- Oh mon Dieu mais ce n'est pas possible ! dit Piper.

- Si.

Prue s'éloigna en souriant.

Piper lève les bras pour la figer et ça ne marche qu'à moitié.

- Mince alors, Phoebe tu avais raison !

- Et je n'en suis pas fière, dit Phoebe.

Prue essaie de se débattre pour ne pas être complètement figée. Elle a beaucoup de force et arrive à résister à moitié. C'est comme si elle se dirigeait vers la porte du manoir au ralenti.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Paige.

- On doit la détruire, dit Phoebe. Ce n'est pas Prue, c'est juste une image d'elle mais à l'intérieur c'est un démon… un démon qui tue les sorcières et qui voudra nous tuer également. La vision de Balthazar que j'ai eue c'était en fait le démon, le même démon qu'est Prue. Ce démon prend l'apparence de personne décédée… que nous aimions…

- Oh vous avez vu ça ? dit Piper.

Prue est en train de se transformer en une sorte d'ogre de plus de deux mètres de haut et assez large.

- Phoebe je ne sais pas si tu as une idée mais il faudrait agir très vite avant que …

- Oh NON… dit Piper

…


	14. Fin

**CHAPITRE 14 : FIN**

- Il a détruit ma belle horloge ! dit Piper.

- Grouille-toi Phoebe sinon il va réduire le manoir en miette.

Phoebe pense vite à une formule et puis commence à la réciter.

- Ca y est j'ai trouvé, dit Phoebe.

« Toi que nous avons ramené de l'au-delà retourne d'où tu viens ! Nous ne te voulons plus ici, vas reposer en enfer. Laisse l'enveloppe charnelle de Prue intacte ainsi que son esprit et toi disparais et ce à tout jamais. ».

Rien ne se passe.

- Phoebe c'est plus un roman qu'une incantation ! lui dit Piper.

- Si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux je t'en prie vas-y.

Loin des yeux

Loin du cœur

Toi que j'ai ramenée repose en paix

Et que ce démon qui t'habitait

Retourne brûler en enfer à tout jamais

Que l'enveloppe charnelle de notre sœur Prue

Reste intacte et toi disparais.

Loin des yeux

Loin du cœur

Notre sœur reposera à nouveau en paix

Et toi, vilain démon, tu vas brûler en enfer

A tout jamais !

Les filles répètent cette formule plusieurs fois. Ca semble marcher.

Le démon disparaît en criant de douleur. Il disparaît dans un tourbillon et en quelques secondes il n'est plus dans le manoir.

Léo qui avait entendu d'en haut qu'il se passait des choses au manoir est apparu dans le salon.

Il semble se demander ce qu'il s'est passé en voyant l'état du salon. Les filles ne l'ont pas vu arriver. Quelques secondes après c'est Chris qui apparaît. Les filles ne le voient pas non plus.

- Génial, dit Piper, maintenant faut tout ranger. Quel bazar il a mis !

- Oh si ce n'est que ça je vais te ranger tout en quelques secondes… dit Paige.

- Paige non ! dit Piper.

Evidemment Paige n'écoute pas Piper et fait une formule pour que tout soit remis en ordre.

Une place pour chaque chose

Et chaque chose à sa place

Que tout ce qui a été déplac

Reprenne sa place d'origine

En quelques secondes tout s'était remis à sa place sans que les filles n'aient du ranger.

- Voilà, dit Paige.

- Merci, dit Piper, mais un jour ça nous retombera dessus… On ne peut pas utiliser la magie …

- A des fins personnelles, je sais, dit Paige, mais avec tout ce qu'on fait pour sauver le monde de tous ces démons on a bien le droit à un peu d'aide tu ne penses pas ?

- Elle a raison, dit Phoebe.

Ensuite les filles se retournent vers Léo et Chris.

- A vous êtes là, dit Phoebe.

- Oui, dit Léo, et on se demande ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

- Où est Prue ? demande Chris.

Les filles leur expliquent tout.

- C'est pas vrai ! dit Léo.

- Et si, dit Phoebe.

Piper qui commence seulement à réaliser tout ce qui s'est passé commence à pleurer et Léo la prend dans ses bras.

- Je l'ai ressuscitée et elle n'est plus là, à nouveau !

- Piper, lui dit Léo, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ce serait un démon…

Piper sèche ses larmes et les trois sœurs se serrent dans les bras pour un gros câlin.

- La prochaine fois je réfléchirais avant de ramener quelqu'un à la vie, dit Piper.

- Ne dis pas ça, lui dit Phoebe, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas deviner…

- Phoebe a raison, dit Paige

Elles prennent leurs vestes et se rendent, en compagnie de Léo et Chris et Wyatt dans les bras de Léo, sur la tombe de Prue y déposer quelques fleurs.

**FIN.**** SVP ECRIVEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS AVEC VOS AVIS… MERCI**

**MERCI BCP D'AVOIR LU !!!**


End file.
